


Teen Wolf Drabbles

by neko_fish



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko_fish
Summary: Teen Wolf drabbles from Tumblr





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Been meaning to do this for a while now. Uploading drabbles from my Tumblr/whatever else in case I ever forget my password and/or access.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @anonymous asked, (hs?) au derek and boyd/erica/scott/isaac/scott whoever know each other + they also know stiles. stiles/derek random meeting

“He’s really nice, I swear!” Erica tells him, walking into the house. They’ve been arguing about this for days now.

Closing the door behind him, Derek turns around with crossed arms and with his feet planted firmly on the ground (because this is Erica he’s talking to and there’s a very good chance he’s about to be attacked both verbally and physically).

“No.”

Erica frowns. “Seriously, Derek! I mean, sure, he can be kind of loud and twitchy sometimes, and sure, maybe rants about random stuff, and maybe he’s a bit of a geek with his online games and comics and stuff, but still! He’s really nice and you need to socialize more!”

The image she’s painting in his head isn’t a flattering one. The person in his head is unattractive, loud, flailing arms, and whatever a stereotypical gamer’s supposed to look like with their collectibles and stuff. The person in his head is a louder, crazier version of the Comic Book Guy from the Simpsons.

“No.”

“But I told him all about you! And he  _really_  wants to meet you,” she tries.

“You’re lying.”

She huffs, “Fine. But you  _both_  really don’t want to meet each other, so that’s gotta mean  _something_ , right?”

“Yeah, it means it’s a bad idea,” he grunts.

Erica throws her arms in the air in defeat. It’s something she picked up from Laura, much like her newfound stubbornness and tendency to get physical. She’s become something like the annoying little sister he already has. “Why won’t you give Stiles a chance?”

“Because your sales pitch sucks,” Derek tells her drily. “And what the hell is a ‘Stiles’?”

“Stiles is awesome is what! C’mon, Derek! We only need  _one_  more couple for the couples’ laser tag tournament and we can’t find anyone else!” she complains. “It’ll be fun!”

Derek shakes his head. “Look, I don’t care  _what_  you need for your stupid tournament or whatever. I’m not going and I’m not meeting your friend. Go find someone else to annoy.”

“You’re going, Derek Hale!”

“No, I’m not!”

Without warning, she launches herself at him.

“I already signed you two up! You’re  _going_!”

“No! Get off me!  _Laura_ , call off your minion!”

From the couch, Laura merely tosses her head back and laughs and laughs and laughs.

—

Despite all his protests, Erica still manages to drag him to one of Jackson’s parties a few days before the sign-up deadline.

He doesn’t even _like_ Jackson.

Standing by the food and drinks, Derek tries to make himself as invisible as possible. Normally, he would opt for standing in a shadowy corner somewhere, but he suspects that’s what Erica expects him to do, and he doesn’t want to make it easy for her to find him.

He doesn’t want to meet crazy, loud Comic Book Guy.

He doesn’t want to meet  _anyone_.

“Dude, do you have something against barbecue chips?” a voice asks out of nowhere.

Derek arches a brow and turns around to see a boy standing there with an amused look on his face. “What.”

The kid shrugs and tells him, “You’ve been glaring at those chips for like the past two minutes now. I mean, I wasn’t gonna say anything, but you looked stuck and I thought I’d come and see if you needed a hand.”

He stares at the boy in confusion. “What?”

Shaking his head, the kid says, “Never mind. Say, you haven’t seen a dark, angry-looking sociopath lurking around here, have you? Like, think Edward Cullen-esque but less emo and more scowl-y. I’m trying not to die.”

“There’s a dark, angry-looking sociopath lurking around…you brought a sociopath to the party,” he repeats incredulously.

“Not me, my friend. She’s insane and has terrible taste in friends.”

Derek chuffs. “Maybe your sociopath can go distract crazy, loud Comic Book Guy—or kill him. Whichever will let me leave earlier.”

The boy lets out a surprised laugh. “Crazy, loud Comic Book Guy, huh? Sounds pretty bad. I mean, comic books are awesome, but insane Comic Book Guy? Maybe not so much. Still not as bad as homicidal sparkly vampire though.”

He rolls his eyes. “You don’t have to worry about B.O. with sparkly vampires, at least.”

“No B.O., just angst and glitter.” There’s a grin on the kid’s face and it sort of maybe looks great on him. “Why are you even here, dude? You look like you’re about ready to drown yourself in the salsa.”

That’s not too far from the truth.

“I was promised bodily harm if I didn’t come,” he mutters.

With an understanding nod, the boy sighs, “You too? I got threatened with ‘or else’ and I didn’t want to find out what she had in mind. It’s probably  _death_.”

Derek shrugs. That sounds about right.

“Seriously. And all for what?” the boy asks, throwing his arms in the air.

“A laser tag tournament for couples?” he guesses.

The boy stops and stares at him. “Actually, yeah. How’d you know?”

He blinks. “Because…” then it hits him. “No.”

“Erica?”

“Erica,” he confirms. “Wait.  _You’re_  ‘Stiles’?”

The kid spreads his arms. “That’s me.”

Crossing his arms, he frowns. “‘ _Sociopathic sparkly vampire’_?”

“Yeah, well, ‘ _spastic Comic Book Guy’_?” Stiles retorts.

Derek shrugs again. “I can’t help it if Erica sucks at describing people.”

“Speaking of. She must never know of this meeting,” Stiles tells him. “We should just show up to the tournament, act like strangers, and then kick all their asses—except Lydia’s, because that’d be the equivalent of asking a wrathful god to smite you. And Allison’s, because she’s badass. ” Then he looks around and says, “We should get outta here before Erica sees us mingling.”

He nods and suggests, “There’s this diner we could go to…to discuss tactics, I mean.”

Stiles grins. “Sounds like a tactical discussion date. C’mon, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It had to be Erica. Thanks for the prompt, anon! <3


	2. Silent Beacon Hills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative version of how Derek and Cora end up back in Beacon Hills. (For serious version see "Lose Your Mind")

They’ve been on the road for weeks now, just driving aimlessly across the states. Somehow, after countless hours on the road, they end up back in California and are running low on fuel. Much to his dismay, the nearest town, according to the sign, just happens to be Beacon Hills. He heaves a sigh and pulls his lips into a taut line.

Cora arches a brow. “What?”

“We need to gas up,” he mutters.

“And?” she asks.

Derek frowns. “The closest place is Beacon Hills. We might not make it to the next town, but I think we should keep going.”

“C’mon, Derek, Beacon Hills’ only like, a couple of miles away. We can just swing by and gas up and leave. No one will ever notice we were there,” Cora tells him.

“You sure? I think I’d rather risk running out of gas.”

She nods. “Yeah, we’ll make it quick, okay? I’d rather not get stuck in the middle of nowhere again. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen? I doubt any Big Bads will be visiting Beacon Hills any time soon.”

Derek snorts and steps on the accelerator. “You’d be surprised.”

\--

They pull up at the gas station and manage to get the tank halfway filled when a familiar looking jeep zooms by, screeches to a stop, does a U-turn and pulls into the gas station. Derek takes a deep breath and looks skywards and mutters a prayer to whatever deity might be listening. “This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening…”

“Derek?” comes Stiles’ all too familiar voice. “Oh my god, dude, it  _is_ you! Oh, hey, and Cora too!”

Cora turns around and shoots him an incredulous look. He arches a brow pointedly at her as if to say ‘See? This is why you should always listen to me.’

“Stiles,” he all but sighs as he back around to face the boy.

“You two have the best timing ever because we have freakin’ kitsune and demons running around and I don’t even know—and help would seriously be appreciated,” Stiles tells them. “You know, before more people  _die_  and stuff.”

“What the hell’s a kistune?” Derek asks.

“A trickster fox spirit? That’s what Kira’s grandpa said—new girl, you’ll get to meet her soon enough. I swear, he’s like the Japanese version of Deaton. Talk about strangely perfect timing, right?” Stiles rambles. “Beacon Hills is going through a Japanese phase, apparently.”

“And  _demons_?”

“Oh man, don’t even get me started on those. They’re kicking our asses like no tomorrow,” Stiles tells him. “But hey, with you guys here, maybe we’ll at least stand a chance. Or maybe not. I really don’t know anymore.”

Derek furrows his brow. “What’s wrong with you?”

Stiles shrugs, more fidgety than usual. “Not much. Haven’t slept in days. Maybe weeks. I’ve lost track. It’s no biggie. So are you guys in? Not that you really have much of a choice since I’m sure they’ve all noticed you by now. Yeah, so, we’re having a meeting over at Allison’s if you wanna come by—I’m just on my way there now. Guess I’ll see you there. Great to have you back, by the way!”

He’s still staring when the gas pump handle clicks and jumps in his hand, telling him that the tank’s full. Still too shocked for words, he goes through the motions of putting the pump back, closing the gas tank, and getting back into the car.

Cora looks over and frowns. “Did that really just happen?”

Derek starts the car and grumbles, “This is why I wanted to keep driving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because nothing says ‘welcome back’ like gigantic disasters and demons! 
> 
> Sorry, Derek, but there’s just no escaping Silent Beacon Hills.


	3. Halloween

It all started the year Laura got her licence. With a new piece of identification and a newish car, being the generous soul that she was, she decided to go around and bring the candy to the children on Halloween.

And by ‘children’, that mostly meant Derek.

Unfortunately.

-–

“Laura, cut it out!” he yells, trying to fend off the incoming barrage of Halloween candy. He had promised to take Cora out trick-or-treating that night and was trying to do just that until Laura rolled up next to them and starting pelting him with sweets. He’s pretty sure she went to the store and bought the hardest and bulkiest candy she could find just for the occasion.

“C’mon, baby bro, lighten up!” she cackles from the car, throwing another handful, relentless in her attack. “Everyone’s having fun, right, Cora?”

Cora doesn’t reply. She’s too busy trying to catch as many pieces of candy in the air as she can, grinning in childish delight.

“You’re the worst!” he shouts back, trying not to let his eyes light up gold. This had been before Paige—before everything. “I’m so gonna get you back for this!”

Laura throws her head back and laughs at his threat. “I’d like to see you try!”

From all around them, the children shriek in excitement and start gathering the sweets off the ground. Some of them even start yelling “Trick or Treat” at the car, to which, Laura happily complied, of course.

After that, it just becomes somewhat of a ritual.

-–

“Derek.”

He turns his attention away from the window and towards her. “What?”

“It’s Halloween today,” Laura says quietly. “Do you think there’ll be trick-or-treaters around here?”

His first instinct is to point out that they don’t have a home to hand the candy out from anymore. But, that’s never been their way of doing things, has it? Looking over, he sees a bag of candy in his sister’s lap. “Yeah, I guess. I don’t think people around here will be as open to the idea of strangers chucking candy at them from a car though.”

For the first time in what feels like far too long, she grins. “Not if you keep glaring at them like that. Lighten up a little, baby bro, it’s Halloween.”

They manage to empty half the bag and end up eating the rest on their way to New York.

-–

It’s the first Halloween after Laura’s death, and for the life of him, he can’t figure out how he ended up on a stakeout with Stiles of all people, waiting for a supposed  _lake monster_  of all things.

Stiles notices the candy in his car and, not surprisingly, teases him about it. “Oh my god, that’s so sweet, do you actually hand out candy from your car? Do people actually take the candy? ‘cause I’m having hard time imaging this without concerned parents and terrified screaming involved. You wouldn’t even need a costume. You’d just have to show them your big ol’ growl-y face.”

He rolls his eyes and scowls. “Are you done?”

“No,” Stiles immediately replies. “It’s Halloween.”

Derek arches a brow. “And?”

Stiles grins and holds out his hand. “Trick or treat, of course.  _Duh_.”

Not one to pass up such a great opportunity, he chucks a fun-sized Twix at the boy, hitting him upside the head. It feels great and suddenly, he kind of understands why Laura did it all those years ago.

“Ow! What the hell, man!?” Stiles squawks.

“You’re welcome,” Derek deadpans.

Within minutes, they’ve started a food fight in the car and the lake monster never shows up.

Rubbing the fun-sized bruises on his arm, Stiles huffs. “So why do you have candy in your car again? Do you actually hand out candy from here? I remember there used to be this one car that’d…” he trails off. “Oh.”

He doesn’t reply.

After a beat, Stiles opens up a Snickers and takes a bite. “You should totally get M&M’s next year,” he says thoughtfully, “like, the variety pack. Those are awesome.”

\--

Derek does get the suggested M&M’s the next Halloween, but he doesn’t see Stiles.

And also—demons.

-–

The year after that finds them in Derek’s car again at Stiles’ insistence.

“Dude, don’t give away the Reese’s Pieces.”

He rolls his eyes. “Stop pocketing the candy, Stiles. It’s Halloween.”

“So? You’ve got other stuff in here. Give the kids that,” Stiles says.

“Go buy your own if you want Reese’s Pieces so badly,” Derek retorts.

Stiles looks up from his task with a frown. “No way, it’s Halloween! You’re giving out free candy and I’m taking said free candy. See how it works?”

“These,” he says, taking the bag out of the other’s hands, “are not for you.”

“C’mon, don’t be such a—” Stiles perks up. “Two o’clock.”

Derek turns to see the twins making their way down the street, probably on their way to pick up their Halloween dates. “Glove compartment.”

Stiles does as he’s told and opens it up to find fun-sized boxes of raisins and grins. “Oh my god, Derek. You are the actual best.”

They empty the entire bag during their festive drive-by and race off before their victims can strike back.

Laura would’ve been proud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know why I was convinced that Derek intended to hand out the candy from his car instead of from his loft, but that train of thought led to this and yeah…


	4. Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted Cora to say that line…

“Have a safe flight,” he tells Cora at the airport. “Text me when you land.”

“I will. Are you sure you don’t want to come, Derek?”

He wants to, but, “I can’t.”

“You’re worried about them,” Cora says.

“Yes,” he admits, “but that’s not it.”

“Stiles?” she guesses.

“Also yes, that’s but also not it.”

Cora shoots him a knowing smirk but doesn’t push any further. Instead, she pulls him into a tight hug and tells him, “You take care of yourself, okay? And you know where to find me when you’re done with whatever you have to do.”

“Yeah,” he mutters, wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll surprise you.”

She laughs. “Like how you’re gonna surprise Stiles? Try to tone down your dramatic entrance, yeah?”

Derek scowls, refusing to do anything even remotely close to blushing. He watches as she picks up her bag and head towards the security check, and he grumbles, “I’m subtle.”

Cora turns her head and arches a brow pointedly at him. “Right, and I’m Mary, Queen of Scots.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny because she is.


	5. Welcome to Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Beacon Hills

Prologue:

Beacon Hills is turning into Night Vale with how nonchalant they are about everything. “This week, we have had to replace our police department  ~~again~~  as well as half the staff at the hospital due to mysterious, sword-wielding masked figures. There is no need for panic though, because as you know, listeners, this kind of thing can happen to any town.”

 

First Snippet:

Hey there, listeners.

To start things off, I’ve been asked to read this notice: the Beacon Hills Police Department would like to remind you that there are  _no_ dead bodies in the Beacon Hills’ Preserve. They would also like to remind you that people are not allowed in the Beacon Hills’ Preserve. It is possible you will see large, wolf-like figures in the Preserve. Do not approach them. Do not approach the Preserve. The woods are highly dangerous. Do not go looking for the dead body in the Preserve. It is not there. 

 

Second Snippet:

A new man came into town today. He is Derek Hale, whose family died in a tragic fire years ago. What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful hair? Why his perfect and beautiful leather jacket? He told us to get off the Hale property. He scowled, and everything about him was perfect, and I was terrified instantly.

 

Third Snippet:

Scott McCall, my best friend and former bench-warmer for the Beacon Hills Cyclones, has gone through a very sudden change. It is not currently known whether this is a result of the reported bite from a large, wolf-like creature, or if he is hitting puberty, or if he just really wanted to impress Allison Argent, you know, the new girl. Whatever it is, it has cured him of his debilitating asthma and given him the strength, speed, and hearing of a werewolf–a creature whose existence cannot be confirmed or denied here in Beacon Hills.  
  
People who have seen Scott around school report that he is now better looking, more athletic and slightly less socially awkward; but he still has his adorable crooked jaw and is still failing two classes. Melissa McCall, Scott’s mother could not be reached for comment, probably. We did not try. She is a very busy woman, after all.

 

Fourth Snippet:

After some inquiry about groceries and produce, Jackson Whittemore reportedly stormed off, vowing to discover the secret behind Scott McCall’s sudden athletic abilities.   
  
Please allow me this side note, listeners. What does Lydia Martin, perfect, beautiful Lydia even see in Jackson? Why, he’s just as bad as  _Greenberg_! Ugh, I can’t stand that guy. 

 

Fifth Snippet:

Guess what, listeners? Guess who I ran into today? Or rather, guess who nearly ran into my car while I was heading home from school today? That’s right! Derek Hale! Derek, the terrifying but perfect, dark haired, thick browed, scowl-y werewolf who came into Beacon Hills all those days ago.  
  
It turns out that he got shot by a bullet containing wolfsbane and needed help. Anyway, I took Derek to Deaton’s where he kept insisting I cut his arm off. Derek also kept saying things like “I’m gonna rip your throat out–with my teeth” and “I’m gonna cut off your head.”   
  
Maybe I’m just reading too deep into this, listeners, but what do you think he meant by those threats? I feel like we got to know each other a whole lot better today, Derek and I, and that we have a lot of potential ahead of us. Is  _that_ what he’s trying to say? Because I feel the same way!  
  
In the end, despite his near-amputation, Derek is still whole and terrifying and perfect as ever. We managed to stop the infection before it spread to his heart, because there’s just no bouncing back after that. Of course, this is just general werewolf knowledge that I picked up in case anything like this ever happens again. I’m  _very_  into lycanthropy these days.

 

 


	6. Gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He was successful, attractive and charming but he’d learnt that people like that always had secrets
> 
> Journalist!AU sort of

He was successful, attractive, and charming, but he’d learnt that people like that always had secrets.

“So what’s your secret?” he asks.

Admittedly, he’s not the subtlest of journalists.

The man in front of him, Derek Hale,  _the_ Derek Hale, arches a brow and lets out an intelligible, “What?”

“What’s your secret?” Stiles repeats. “You’re rich, you’re handsome, and you’re only, what, a couple years older than me? What’s your secret? Where do you get all this” he bares his teeth and shakes his head.

Confused but amused, Derek mimics his gesture and somehow, it’s exponentially more attractive than when he did it. “What does,” he repeats the gesture, “mean?”

“Gusto. It means gusto, obviously.” He shrugs and looks around the empty courtyard as though expecting someone to pop up out of the bushes to agree with him.

If Scott were here, that’s exactly what would’ve happened.

“Right. Obviously. You followed me out from the party just to ask me where I get my gusto…” he trails off when he tries to read the reporter’s badge hanging off his neck.

“Stiles,” he says, saving the other the struggle of trying to say his name. “Stiles Stilinski. I write for the community newspaper.”

Derek nods slowly. “And the community of Beacon Hills wants to know where I get my” he does the gesture again.

He furrows his brows and scoffs. “Yes. Of course. Who  _doesn’t_ want to know? So, what’s your secret? Did you kill a man? Have you ever killed a man? I bet it’d cost hundreds of dollars to clean blood out of that fancy suit of yours,” he jokes—he knows he shouldn’t, but that’s never stopped him before.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Derek replies. “At least I can write it off on an expense report.”

Stiles nearly gives himself whiplash turning his head as quickly as he did. He gapes when he sees the man grinning to himself. “You just made a joke!”

“No, I didn’t,” Derek quickly mumbles, though he fails to hide the quirk of his lips.

“You know that’s going to be in the headlines tomorrow, right?” Stiles asks. “Breaking news: Derek Hale has a sense of humour.”

“Don’t forget the part about me being a werewolf,” Derek adds.

“What.”

“Hmm, it looks like I need to refill my drink,” Derek says, changing the subject. Without another word, he stands up and starts making his way back towards the party but then looks back, “Are you coming or did you get everything you needed for your article?”

He perks up at the invitation and quickly follows along. “Not even close! You’ve given me absolutely nothing! I can’t return to the good community of Beacon Hills like this!”

“What a shame. I guess you’ll have to stay then,” Derek deadpans.

Stiles pauses. “…wait, are you  _flirting_  with me!?”

Derek shakes his head. “No, definitely not.”

But he can’t hide the quirk of his lips.


	7. Wanted Cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [this video](http://girlmeetssterek.tumblr.com/post/163620669500/stiles-full-appearance-on-tonights-episode)

“Has it ever occurred to you to look, I don’t know, less murder-y? Maybe less wanted criminal looking?”

He can hear the eye-roll through the line. _“This conversation again?”_

Standing outside in the hallway, Stiles nods to himself and attempts to cross his arms, but then he realizes that he’s holding his phone to his ear and makes do with crossing just the one. “Yes, this conversation again. You know why? It’s because I just had to watch a video of you running through the forest shirtless.”

_“What.”_

“Intonation, Der-Bear,” he can’t help but chide. “And you heard me. You are a wanted cryptid. Again. For murder. For _mass_  murder. You’re wanted for  _murdering the masses_. Falsely, to be sure, but still! I can only do so many more spit-takes in class before I lose all my chances at making cool, FBI friends.”

A snort.

Rude.

Stiles huffs. “Snort like that again and I will make sure I’m the one taking you down, Hale.”

_“Yeah, well, try not to do it on the sixteenth. We have tickets.”_

He immediately perks up, completely distracted. “Oh, nice! You got them then? What time is it at again?”

_“Show starts at seven.”_

“We can do dinner at five thirty then? What do you feel like? Italian? We could make reservations for that sushi place you like?” He glances up and sees the other trainees returning to the classroom from their break.

One of the girls (the one whose neck he spat water all over) arches a brow and smiles. “Who’re you talkin’ to?”

Stiles grins and winks. “You know, just the werewolf boyfriend.”

She laughs and goes back inside.

He can feel intense judgement radiating from the other end of the line in the form of silence.

“What? At least they can’t say I’m lying.”


End file.
